


I Don't Like to Lose

by Closet_Eli



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closet_Eli/pseuds/Closet_Eli
Summary: Let's play laser tag, she said.It'll be fun, she said.





	I Don't Like to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> A short little HonoUmi, my two favorite gays. Enjoy!

_ Pew pew. _

 

_ “HO.NO.KA!!” _ Umi says through gritted teeth.

 

The ginger headed girl simply giggles at her enraged girlfriend. “Umi-chan it’s only a game, lighten up!”

 

As Umi was just about to charge the other girl Honoka runs around a corner, yet again evading her.  _ Ugh _ . Umi never knew laser tag could be so  _ infuriating _ . She thought this would be simple, almost like archery, after all a gun and a bow are almost the same right? Wrong. Dead wrong. In her haze of confidence she had agreed to a bet with her girlfriend. If Umi wins Honoka won’t eat bread for a week, but if Honoka wins Umi can’t nag her about any of her food intake for the same amount of time. Umi was not one to back down from a challenge and thinking it wouldn’t be hard to win against Honoka and a couple of 10 year old kids she had agreed. But it turns out she was wrong, so very, very wrong. A plastic toy gun is  _ nothing  _ at  _ all  _ like a bow.

 

_ Bzzz _ . Her vest goes red signaling she was shot… again.

 

“Haha!” Umi look to her left to see a boy no older than seven pointing his gun towards her, tongue sticking out. “Learn how to shoot a gun, grandma!” He shouts be for running off.

 

“Grandma?” she mutters under her breath then snaps to her senses and yelling after him “I’m sixteen!” before she storms off, once again in search of  _ anyone  _ she could shoot.

 

After shooting at a group of kids(and missing) she gives up and decides to hide in the small space inside the wall, hoping she can pick-off anyone that walks by and maybe even get Honoka. A quick glance at her watch reveals they’ve been in this round for five minutes meaning they were half way through. 

 

Umi groans softly. She’s only hit two people so far, and while she doesnt know how many Honoka has hit in total she does know the ginger has hit her four times. It wasn’t looking good for Umi.

 

A small movement of orange hair to Umi’s right grabs her attention. Slowly peeking her head out she sees Honoka pressed against a wall, her back turned to Umi. She knows she’ll miss at this range but if she comes any closer Honoka will surely hear her and shoot her before she can. An idea quickly formulates inside her head. Quickly sweeping the surrounding area and not seeing anyone insight she runs towards the ginger head as quietly as she can. When Honoka turns around her eyes go wide at the sight of Umi charging her but by that time it’s too late. 

 

The blue haired girl pins the wall on either side of the other girl, effectively making it impossible for Honoka to do anything other than squirm in the little space she had.

“Gotcha,” Umi whispers before roughly pressing her lips to Honoka’s.

 

Honoka stops trying to escape and melts into the kiss. It was rare for Umi to show this type of affection to her out in public, claiming it was “much too shameless.” Umi gently bites her bottom lip and Honoka lets out a small noise of approval. Chuckling lowly Umi pulls back leaving Honoka in a dazed state if mind.

 

_ Bzzz _ .

 

Honoka looks down and saw a red flashing light on her chest. Wide eyed she sees while they were making out Umi’s right hand had snuck down to grab her gun and she had shot her point blank in the chest.

 

“I don’t like losing, Honoka,” Umi says with a wink before she turns around and starts to jog away, leaving a still recovering Honoka, mouth agape staring after her.

 

As Umi rounds the corner she almost runs into a small boy who is staring at her wide eyed. Umi recognizes him as the young boy who called her “grandma” but was confused why he was staring at her with a bright red blush, not even attempting to shoot her… oh.

 

_ Oh God. _

 

Mortified at being seen Umi can't concentrate on the game and ends up losing their bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Umi that's gay. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
